


ImagineYourOTP

by Mishaa



Category: K (Anime), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Inukashi and Safu, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OTP's sent in various scenes set by imagineyourotp on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ImagineYourOTP

**Nezumi & Shion**;

> _Imagine your OTP catching each other’s eyes and just bursting out laughing, much to the confusion of everyone else they’re with, but they just can’t stop for some reason._

 

It's not like they can read each other's minds. They've just spent far too much time with each other that inside jokes are kind of impossible to avoid. It's the kind of thing that happens when you're living with each other, seeing each other everyday and every night. (Inukashi wonders why they're not sick of each other yet.)

They kind of don't even notice when they're doing it anymore. It really annoys Safu and Inukashi when they do this, but it's not like they intentionally do it for the sole purpose of pissing them off.

(Although it  _is_ quite tempting-- _too_  tempting sometimes, and they really would've done it already if Shion didn't have the conscience and good will that he does.)

God save them if they start to become one of those couples that start saying "We" instead of "I".

 

  
  
 **Aomine & Kuroko**

> _Imagine your OTP when Person A finds out that Person B sings in the shower._ **  
> **

He really shouldn't have woken up earlier than the alarm clock. There was a reason people usually don't do that. Albeit, he didn't think anyone else had to wake up to Aomine's voice in the shower either.

He was a lot of things, that Aomine, but he was definitely  _not_  a singer. A husky voice? Sure. Perfect sex talk? Definitely. Phone calls? Sexy. Pitch? Eh, not so much.

But when Aomine gets out of the shower, hair dripping wet, towel slung around his shoulders, and clad in only pajamas, torso in full view, Kuroko kind of loses his line of thought and all things are good again.

 

 

**Fushimi & Yata**

> _Imagine person A of your OTP carrying person B everywhere after B breaks their leg._

It wasn’t even  _that_  bad. Really, it wasn’t. It wasn’t even his entire leg—just his ankle, from when he accidentally tripped on a skateboard left unattended. And if he were a bit honest, it was closer to a bruise (to the head, to boot) rather than a sprain to the ankle. 

Of course, Misaki didn’t  _have_  to know that, did he? Saruhiko thinks it’s high time Misaki showed him a little more affection, so there’s nothing wrong to letting Misaki fuss over him some more.

Asking him if wants a glass of water, if he needed another pillow or two (he resists telling Misaki to be his pillow instead), if he’d like some more ice. Yeah, this was the life. Saruhiko could definitely get used to this.

He wonders if he’d be pushing his luck asking Misaki for a kiss.


End file.
